


Peter doesn't need duck tape to shut flash up

by AveryTheTitaniumLady



Series: Friends fix more than duck tape [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Canon Compliant, Cooking, Family, Field Trip, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Friendship, High School, Nosebleed, Not Beta Read, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Precious Peter Parker, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Reference to past suicidal thoughts, Rude - Freeform, School, Stark Industries, The Author Regrets Nothing, Wow, this isn't crack!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryTheTitaniumLady/pseuds/AveryTheTitaniumLady
Summary: A field trip to Stark Industries? Maybe Peter will run into someone who he's met before...A multi part sequel to "duck tape doesn't fix it all". Can be read as stand alone but some stuff may be confusing!





	1. Uh oh Peter!

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got something to give to y'all!

Peter Parker was Spider-Man. He was a hero. He'd helped save the world. Now, he was sitting in one of Mr. Stark’s labs working on some coding for Karen in between doing his homework. Peter was pretty sure other superheroes didn't have to do homework. Like Johnny Storm! He definitely didn't do homework. However, Aunt May was really adamant about it. Not letting his grades slip was one of her rules for letting him be Spider-Man.

“Tony?” came a voice from the door, “You in here?”

Absorbed with his work, Peter didn't bother looking up to see who it was before replying that sorry, Mr. Stark wasn't there. Naturally, he forgot all about the seemingly insignificant encounter, if it could even be called that.

The person at the door, however, did not forget. His name was Bruce Banner, and he could've sworn he recognized that voice. Bruce stood in the doorway for a minute, trying to remember where he might've met the teenaged boy in the lab, but nothing came to mind. After a while he gave up, and continued on his search to find Tony.

* * *

Peter was sitting in his last period class, tapping his toes and shaking his pencil, eyes darting to the clock every few seconds. He could hear Mr. Harrison droning on about something-or-other in the background, but whenever he tried to focus in on it his thoughts strayed back to the new formula for his webs that he wanted to try out. The clock seemed to be moving slower than normal, and only slowed down the more Peter wished it would speed up.

He was dragged out of his staring contest with the time-telling device when Ned elbowed him in the side.

“Dude, can you believe it? A field trip to Stark Industries. I mean, I know you work there sometimes but still! That's so cool. I wonder if the Avengers will be there? And-”

“What? A field trip to Stark Industries? When did we find out about this!?” Peter scrambled to remember what Mr. Harrison had been talking about, rummaging through the past half hour or so, but the last thing he remembered was when attendance was taken… an hour ago. Uh oh, looks like he'd zoned out again.

“Like, just now Peter? Weren't you listening?”

“I guess I wasn't.” Peter chuckled a bit and shook his head, taking a look at the permission slip the teacher had just placed on their lab bench.

The date for the field trip was Friday, and it was now Tuesday. They had to have the slip back in before they boarded the bus Friday morning, signed by a parent or guardian, but other than that there was nothing they needed. It seemed like Stark Industries had fully paid for the trip.

Peter couldn't help but wonder how it would go


	2. Mystery meat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter asks aunt May to sign the slip. Simple little chapter, just some family fun.

“Aunt May! You're home early.”

Peter stumbled through the door of his apartment and tossed his keys in the bowl by the door before walking into the kitchen. Aunt May was there, making what looked like… meatloaf? It was hard to tell. 

“I got a ride home from the hospital today! Figured I could try and make dinner.”

“Oh, is that what that's supposed to be?” Peter let out a laugh and jogged out of the room, not bothering to avoid the oven mitt his aunt threw at him. 

Throwing open the door to his room, Peter tossed his bag on his bed and took out his homework, ready to get started. He placed the permission slip to the side, so as not to forget it later, and got to work. 

* * *

“Peter! Dinner!” He could hear her setting dishes out, and wondered if maybe the meatloaf actually worked out this time. Grabbing the permission slip, he wandered into the kitchen.

“Hey Aunt Ma- that's not meatloaf!” 

“No… it didn't work out. I figured Chinese would be a nice alternative, ha.” 

Peter surveyed the spread of takeout containers and his aunt's tired but amused eyes. 

“Sounds perfect to me! Also, I uh, have a field trip on Friday?” He held out the permission slip and a pen, scuffing his feet and looking at the floor. 

“Oh? Where to?”

“Stark Industries, actually! And it's free, just need your signature.” Aunt May gave him a grin, signed the paper, and then they sat down for dinner. 

Peter didn't think about the trip again until he arrived at school on Friday morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More coming soon!


	3. Peter! The bus!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter totally forgot about the trip... woops?

Peter was walking into his school on Friday morning, backpack hanging off one shoulder as he played flappy bird on his phone. Just as he began to walk up the steps to the door, he heard Ned shouting from somewhere behind him. 

“Peter! Where are you going, man? The bus is over here!” 

The bus? Why would he be getting on a b- oh. Right. Stark Industries was today! Peter was amazed he had managed to forget, seeing as Flash hadn't shut up about how his “lie” would finally be proved since the field trip was announced. Flash wasn't in Mr. Harrisons class at the same time as Peter, but all of the eleventh graders were invited on the trip, and since it was free most of them were going. 

Peter put his phone in his back pocket and fixed his bag so it was on both shoulders as he walked over to where Ned and MJ were standing with the other members of their class. 

“Hey guys!”

“ ‘Sup loser.” MJ didn't bother to look up from her book, but he saw a small smile flit across her face. It could have been because of what she was reading, but Peter liked to think it was because they were friends and she actually liked him. 

“Hey, Parker! Ready to be exposed?” Flash sauntered up to the three teens with a smirk on his face and daggers in his eyes, “It's time that we can all finally see that you've been lying about your ‘internship’, not that we didn't already know you just made it up for attention.” 

God, Flash made Peter so angry sometimes. He wished the guy knew his secret identity, because Flash idolised Spider-Man. He thought it would be funny if Flash found out that the man behind the mask was the kid he'd been bullying for years. 

“It's not a lie Flash. If anything, all this field trip is going to prove is that I do work there.” Rolling his eyes, Peter walked around Flash and boarded the bus.

* * *

 

The bus ride was uneventful. Flash sat at the front, sucking up to the teachers, and Peter, Ned, and MJ sat at the back playing flappy bird and sleeping and reading, respectively. The ride was only about 40 minutes, so they would arrive at Stark Industries for 9 o'clock, tour from 9 to 1, and then bus back to school in time for last period. 

As the bus pulled up to the tower, Peter began to get anxious. Before, he hadn't really thought about it enough to worry, but now that he was there all he could think about was the fact that most of the Avengers knew who he was. He worked with Tony Stark himself, and all of the interns knew who he was too. He had a level 10 all-access pass. His class didn't believe he worked there, but would this give them new suspicions? He hoped not. 

The class walked through the doors, Mr. Harrison leading the way and Peter trailing towards the back, shuffling his feet and keeping his head down, hands shoved deep into his pockets. He heard the tour guide greet his teacher and then speak up to get everyone's attention. 

“Hi everyone! My name is Kate, and I'm going to be your tour guide for your educational tour of Stark Industries today!”

Oh! He knew Kate, they worked together on a few projects having to do with reusable energy. He wondered if she would recognize him, and hoped that if she did she wouldn't say anything.

“So first thing's first, here at Stark Industries everyone is identified with a badge, even Mr. Stark himself. You will all be given level 2 tour group badges that will let you access anywhere except Mr. Starks personal labs and floors, granted I've gone in first. I have a level 5 badge, which is specific to tour guides, though I do intern here occasionally. The highest badge level is level 10, granted only to Mr. Stark, Mrs. Potts, the Avengers, and a select few individuals such as Mr. Stark's personal interns, and the lowest badge level is level 1, for people here for paparazzi.” Kate grabbed a box from the counter beside her and began to call out the names of his classmates.

Peter fished his lanyard with his level 10 badge on it out of his backpack and put it around his neck, making sure it was nice and visible despite how much he wanted to hide it. 

“Please make sure you place your badge somewhere easily seen, our head of security is quite particular about it!” Kate gave a grin to the group and placed the empty box back on the counter. “Any questions before we head out?” 

Immediately, Flash's hand shot up and he shouted out, “You didn't give Peter Parker a badge, miss!” 

“Peter Parker?” Looking through the crowd of students, Kate made eye contact with Peter and a wide smile shot across her face. “Peter! I didn't know you were coming in today. Is this your class?”

“Uh. Yeah, this is uh. This is my class from school. I'm here on a field trip, not for work.” 

“That's too bad, I hear the regular interns have been having some coding issues they could use your help with.” Turning back to Flash, Kate's smile dimmed a bit. “Peter doesn't need a guest badge, he has his personal one. Thank you for your concern though!” 

With that, Kate turned towards the gate that let you into the main part of the building, and began to walk and the rest of the class followed. From the front of the group, Flash turned and gave Peter a glare, his nostrils flaring, before turning back around to listen to what Kate was saying


	4. Peter Parker, level 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class enters the actual building! They're finally out of the lobby y'all

Peter watched as one by one the students in his grade walked through the security gate and Friday announced their name and badge level, feeling dread start to pool in his stomach. MJ went in, followed by Ned, and then it was his turn. He hesitated for a second, looking up at the ceiling. 

“What, chickening out Parker?” Flash's voice was dripping with arrogance, and he didn't make an effort to conceal the challenge in his words. He had been the first one through the gate, and bragged about the A.I. saying his name, despite the fact that Friday had done if for everyone. He didn't even bother to call her by her name, and now he was smirking at Peter as if Peter was scum and Flash was a king. 

Peter took a deep breath, and walked quickly through the scanner. 

“Peter Parker, level 10. Welcome back Peter, will you be needing the elevator up to your lab today? I've alerted the Boss that you've arrived.” Oh God. Friday told Mr. Stark he was here? That would only end in disaster. 

“No Friday, I'm not going down to the lab today. I'm here on a field trip with my school so you didn't have to tell Mr. Stark that I'm here.” Smiling at one of the security cameras he knew Friday monitored, Peter looked towards his class. Everyone except Ned and MJ seemed slightly shocked, but it was worth the embarrassment to see Flash's jaw drop and watch him splutter for a few seconds before Kate started to speak again. 

Kate led the class towards the elevator, explaining a bit about Friday and the history of the building.

“...the building was actually sold for a brief period of time, but it practically thrown back at Stark Industries due to issues with the arc reactor…”

She wasn't saying anything that Peter didn't already know, either from having taken this tour before, his fanboy knowledge of Mr. Stark, or from Mr. Stark himself, so he stopped listening super closely and instead thought about what Mr. Stark was going to do. Peter knew he wouldn't pass up an opportunity to embarrass him. 

Kate stopped the group outside two wide-open double doors, and explained that they would have half an hour to wander around the chain of rooms within, and that if anyone needed anything they could just ask Friday. 

As the class walked into the Avengers room, Peter saw something that made his heart stop. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny cliff hanger :o


	5. Oh wow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter can't believe his eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I'm so terribly sorry. I procrastinated writing this story to do homework (so much freaking homework) and now I'm procrasting 9 pages of journals and a 1500 word essay to write this story. Here is a really short update, and a pinky promise that I will update again before Sunday!!

Front and centre in the first room was a display, all about the original six Avengers. The room itself was more of a really wide hallway, with more displays lining the walls based on individual heros, and right beside the door was a whole section on Spider-Man. Like, a whole section. A whole entire history of his suits, web-shooters, relationship to the Avengers. The last time Peter had been on this tour was only a few months ago, and this section hadn't been there. 

"Holy shiz."

Ned and Peter stood there, gaping and blocking the doorway until Flash shoved in between them.

"Stop holding up the line, losers. We only have half and hour in here!"

That kicked them into gear, and they walked forward to look more closely at the exhibit. When they were done intently examining the replica of the Iron Spider suit they moved on to the other exhibits.

Before they knew it 20 minutes had passed, and they had only explored the first room. Peter grabbed MJ from the Shuri and Black Panther exhibit and the three musketeers moved on to the next room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone say... anticlimax? I appologize again, I haven't written in a while. Its picking up from here though, there are gonna be some surprise guests next chapter B-) Can y'all guess who?


	6. Slips and stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is the lab coat clad man?

Peter walked into the second room slightly before Ned and MJ, as they had gotten caught up discussing the amazing-ness that is Shuri, only to find that the room was empty save someone in a lab coat, with glass windows (shatter and bullet proof) instead of walls. 

The lab coat clad person was looking down through the glass into the courtyard outside, where Thor and Loki arrived when travelling from Asgard. The silhouette looked familiar, with short and wavy/curly hair that was just starting to go gray, and as Peter stopped to analyse the man he was bumped into from behind when Ned and MJ kept walking though he was stationary. 

Peter stumbled forward and, despite his super-human arachnid powers, face planted right then and there. 

The fall was hard, and Peter was distracted enough that he didn't catch himself, so when he fell he bashed his nose off the ground and it made a sickening crunch. A puddle of blood began to form under his face as he sat up, and so when Bruce Banner, the man who'd saved his life, turned to look at him, all he could do was gape. And as he gaped, the blood rushing from his probably-broken-but-already-healing nose and right into his mouth. The first thing Peter Parker did when seeing his idol in person for the second time was spit out a mouthful of nose blood. 

He was never going to live this down. 


	7. We meet (again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Peter remember to call Dr. Banner, Bruce? (Spoiler alert, no)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a very minor, not graphic reference to past suicide thoughts. Its about two lines, when Peter is talking about how he met Bruce. Its in reference to 'duck tape doesnt fix it all'.

Bruce Banner turned around with a start after hearing a loud thud from behind him. He was met with the sight of three teenagers, one of whom looked extremely bored and slightly concerned for her friend on the floor, who had a mouthful of blood that looked as if it was streaming from his nose, and a third boy who was standing there just as gobsmacked as the boy on the floor. 

 

Clearing his throat, Bruce made his way closer and crouched down in front of the injured kid, who seemed oddly familiar.

 

"Are you okay?"

 

"Uh um well I mean yes. Yeah! Yes I'm okay." 

 

Smiling at the boy, he pulled a box of tissues out of one of the giant pockets on his lab coat, and handed him a few. As he started to clean his face off, Bruce realised why the boy had seemed so familiar. 

 

"Does your name happen to be Peter?" 

 

Peter promptly dropped the tissues he'd been using to clean his face, and stared right at Bruce.

 

"Peter. Peter, how does Dr. Bruce Banner know your name?"

 

Peter didn't reply, just continued to stare, and Bruce started back. 

 

"So, Banner. You already know Peter, that over there is Ned, and I'm MJ. Would  _ you _ care to tell us how you know Peter?"

 

Glancing around with a start, Peter seemed to come back to himself. 

 

"A few years ago, before I met Ned, I was on my way to jump off a building. Well, I was on my way to school, and decided that the time was right. Except I bumped into Dr. Banner, who bought me hot chocolate, and talked with me for a while." 

 

As Peter told the story, his face became fonder, more wistful.

 

"I'm surprised you still remember my name, Dr. Banner."

 

"I don't think I could forget it, Peter. You're one of the smartest kids I've met. And I thought I told you to call me Bruce." 

 

"I, uh, I guess you did. Thank you, Bruce." 

 

Ned had been watching the exchange incredulously, but he took a glance at the clock and jolted.

 

"Peter, MJ, the group is going to leave without us!" 

 

Peter's eyes widened and he jumped up from the floor with a grace one doesn't often seen in a teenager. He grabbed the arms of MJ and Ned and started hastily walking down the hallway. As he was walking, he shouted over his shoulder.

 

"Sorry to reminisce and run, Bruce, but our school tour group is going to leave this section soon. It was so nice to see you, and thank you again."

 

He paused in his hustle for a minute, looking around the hall before smiling straight at Bruce.

 

"Thank you for everything."

 


End file.
